


Dean's Baby

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots over at livejournal.

The Impala had developed from a car - though really, it had never been just a car - and into so much more. Even when Dad was missing and Sam was at school, Dean’s baby had been there. Dean’s baby had been there through all his losses, his mother‘s death and through Sam’s absense, Dad’s death, Sam’s deaths and most of his hunts and then...the sex. Both Anna and Sam had shared that honor. So, even now, when he could love Sam more than ever, be his lover, his brother and his guardian, Dean’s heart still held his baby too.


End file.
